Lee Mi Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre:' Lee Mi Yeon (Lee Mi Yun) / 이미연 *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 53kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A Dramas *Respond 1988 (tvN, 2015) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) *The Lost Empire (KBS2, 2001) *Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Why Not Divorce (MBC, 1996) *Year of the Man, Year of the Woman (SBS, 1994) *Bird, Bird, Blue Bird (MBC, 1994) *The Ways of Love (MBC, 1993) *Outside the Window, the Sun Shone (MBC, 1992) *Forest Wind (KBS, 1992) *Freezing Point (KBS, 1990) *Tree Blooming with Love (KBS, 1988) *Joy of Love (KBS, 1988) Películas *Like for Likes (2016) *A Company Man (2012) *Sai (2010) *Love Exposure(2007) *Typhoon (2005) *Fun Movie (2002) Cameo *Addicted (2002) *The Last Witness (2001) *Indian Summer (2001) *Wife in Romance (2000) *Pisces (2000) *The Harmonium in My Memory (1999) *Whispering Corridors (1998) *Motel Cactus (1997) *No.3 (1997) *Go Alone Like a Rhino's Horn (1995) *I Will Survive (1993) *Snow Flower (1992) *Do You Like Afternoons After the Rain? (1991) *An Autumn Journey (1992) *Let's Look at the Sky Sometimes (1990) *Happiness Has Nothing To Do With Student Records (1989) Anuncios *'2010:' Amore Pacific Hannule *'2010:' Amore Pacific Ryoe *'2008: '''Enprani Retino x8 *'2007:' Maxim Arabíca 100 *'2007:' LG Topics 2004 *Doosan Construction & Weave *'2004:' Maxim Mocha Gold *'2004:' Winia Mando *Unilever Lux Super Rich Reconocimientos *'1990 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz *'1990 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz por ''Happiness Does Not Come In Grades *'1990 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz por Happiness Does Not Come In Grades *'1993 Grand Bell Awards: '''Mejor Actriz de Reparto por ''Snow Flower *'1999 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Whispering Corridors *'1999 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por The Harmonium in My Memory *'2000 Blue Dragon Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Pisces *'2000 Director's Cut Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Pisces *'2001 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz por The Lost Empire *'2001 Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Premio a la Estrella Popular por ''Indian Summer *'2003 Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Addicted *'2004 Grand Bell Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Vestida *'2006 Golden Cinematography Awards:' Premio Jurado Especial por Typhoon *'2007 Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Estrella *'2008 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Love Exposure Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Dongguk *'Debut: '''1988 *Fue ''Miss Lotte en 1987. *La actriz Lee Mi Yeon ha demostrado que es muy leal y generosa pagando la boda de su mánager, con quien ha trabajado por más de 10 años. La boda tuvo lugar el 21 de noviembre de 2015. *El proyecto más reciente de Lee Mi Yeon fue su aparición en el drama de tvN “Reply 1988”. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema Galería Lee Mi Yun2.jpeg|Lee Mi Yeon Lee Mi Yun4.jpg|Lee Mi Yeon Lee Mi Yun3.jpeg|Lee Mi Yeon Lee_Mi_Yun.jpg|Lee Mi Yeon Lee Mi Yeon.jpg|Lee Mi Yeon Lee Mi Yeon3.jpg|Lee Mi Yeon Categoría:KActriz